35 guys, 1 girl, this time the roles are switched
by illean-princess
Summary: Same story, new account! Princess America starts her selection. Many old faces but also tons of new new ones! Please read, reveiw, and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllooo! Before I even start I'm gonna get some things straight. I am the writer Caitiac but that account was hacked so I have to create another one...lucky me right! I am saying this because this story is the exact same one that is one the "Caitiac" account seeing as I was not done with story when I lost my account. So I am just stating now that I am not copying or stealing from Caitiac because I AM HER this is 150% MY story I am just continuing it. And to those of you read the story when it was still on Caitiac's account I apologize for not posting in like forever after the whole hacking this I haven't come back... anyways I'm glad to be back and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Great! Now that we got that covered! Please go read the first 6 chapters here:**

** s/10485387/1/35-guys-1-girl-this-time-the-roles-are-switched **

**You can leave any comments you have on this account / story. **

**Thanks so much... love you all!**

**-IP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just noticed that the link to where you can read the first chapters didnt work... at all so instead you can search caitiac (instead of searching stories search writers) then click on the profile and it should be the first story on my page! Anyway sorry for the confusion! New chapter up tonight!**


	3. Chapter 7

**Recap of last chapter: Matty and America came to the realization of what they have done and decided to forgive each other. **

**MAXON POV.**

The other men and I sit in the dining room anxiously awaiting the royals to arrive.

"Did you hear that, that Toby guy cheated ALREADY." Said Ellington, after the silence he continued, "Yeah, he didn't even make it a week. How pathetic, apparently he came to see his girlfriend who was already a maid here, but still I mean really? A maid over a princess?" He and the other men shared a laugh.

We all continued our pointless conversations with each other as we heard the door open, we all straightened our ties and prepared ourselves to greet the royal family, but instead we were presented with the king's guard, Matthew I believe was his name. He walked in and took his station by the back towards where the royals sit. A moment later the King and Queen walked in linked at the arms. We all stood and waited for them to be seated before we took our seats once again.

"Good evening men" the King said with a nod to us, we all nodded back in response.

"Matthew, where is my daughter?" The queen asked without emotion.

"She shall be down momentarily your highness; she had a few things to take ca-

He was cut short as the doors were opened once again. America walked in where a breath takingly beautiful red dress that stopped mid thigh, her hair was in a braided crown atop her head with her crown tucked securely in it.

LOGANS POV

"Good evening men" The princesses said elegantly.

We stood up and all greeted her as well as she made her way to her seat.

"The budget meeting is already over?" the king asked without even looking up from his plate. America immediately choked on her water. After gracefully redeeming herself she looked up at him in shock.

"There was a budget meeting tonight?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep started ten minutes ago." He replied calmly, her mother on the other hand looked furious.

"Oh god." She said flushed as she got up, grabbed a roll and ran out.

"America Nicole stop." Her mother said. She immediately stopped and waited for her mother.

"Yes mother" she said annoyed.

"Princesses don't run" she stated coldly.

"Yes, _of course mother_" she said before walking through the doors.

"Um sir the meeting was already held today and if I'm not mistaken _you_ attended the meeting." Matthew said to the king.

"Yes you are correct, wait for it." He replied humorously. Not ten seconds later the princess came storming back in mumbling I hate you to her father before sitting down and starting conversations with then men.

MAXON POV

I was being prepared for bed and just after my maids had left there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see America standing in front of me with riding clothes on.

"Um…sorry I know it's late, but um, would you like to go for a ride with me?" She asked nervously, why was she nervous, I should be the nervous one.

"Its 11:45?" I looked at her with amusement.

She looked down and blushed.

"Yes I know, but I want to show you something." She looked hopeful- as if I would say no to her.

"Okay." I said. "Let me change and I will meet you in the stables."

SOOOOO there it is! Glad to be back, I updated based on the reviews I get so pleaseeeeeee review, follow, and favorite!

-IP :)


End file.
